bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunk Cost and All That
''Sunk Cost and All That is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of the [[wikipedia:Netflix|''Netflix]] original series BoJack Horseman, and the 71st episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 2 of Season 6 on January 31, 2020. Synopsis When Paige and Max question Mr. Peanutbutter at his restaurant, a panicked BoJack tries to piece together what's happening. Plot The episode continues where the previous episode left off. Princess Carolyn and Diane are seen dragging an unconscious BoJack inside of his office. They are followed by Todd and Ruthie. After Todd shuts the door Diane asks what happened. Todd tells her he saw BoJack getting off a phone call and he tried to give constructive criticism about his play but then BoJack fainted. BoJack suddenly startled comes out of his unconscious state. They question him on what happened and BoJack says no one can know about this or talk to any reporters. Diane reassures him it'll be OK. The scene cuts to Mr. Peanutbutter who is with Max and Paige at Elifino. He tells them he'd be delighted to answer questions about his good friend BoJack. Paige tells her husband they are back from New Mexico and still on the trail of their story. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Max that BoJack sold the restaurant to him and Joey Pogo. In BoJack's office, he narrates what happened with Penny and Charlotte in New Mexico. Princess Carolyn says that's not a story because BoJack did nothing illegal and even the not legal thing, he didn't do. BoJack counters that yet, this thing continues to haunt him. Diane then points out it's not about the legality and Todd says BoJack has been acting sketchy. BoJack then agrees and admits he has been acting sketchy. Diane suggests New Mexico is not the story and the reporters are working on something bigger. Todd then asks him about before rehab to which BoJack replies they can't get him for old things he did in the past. Diane suggests it could be a combination of things. Princess Carolyn then says they should make a list of every bad thing he did. Mr. Peanutbutter gets ready to talk to the reporters but he is interrupted by Joey telling him about a situation in the kitchen. Mr. Peanutbutter heads into the kitchen where he finds out the dishwashers all quit. Pickles and Joey then argue about who's at fault. Pickles then pulls Mr. Peanutbutter aside saying she needs to talk to him. In the meat locker, Pickles asks how much longer they have to continue working with Joey. Mr. Peanutbutter says he thought she loved Joey. Pickles says she loves his music but not him as a person. Mr. Peanutbutter says he could proposition some young men on set. Pickles then apologizes and says she will try to make this work for their relationship. In BoJack's office, BoJack starts making a list of all the bad things he did on a whiteboard. Princess Carolyn points out that none of the things he wrote are big stories. BoJack then asks what's the point of working on himself and getting better and sober if people out there trying to tear him down. He then questions who the reporters are and wonders if that maybe they can dig up dirt on them in order to teach them a lesson about not considering the fact he may have changed. Todd then questions if he's really changed because this feels like the old BoJack and he likes the new BoJack who directs plays and is thoughtful. He then says he's putting Ruthie to bed and to call him when the new BoJack is back. At Elefino, Pickles scolds Joey for not doing the dishes. Joey tells her manual labor featuring him is just not a fruitful collaboration so instead, he went out and bought new dishes. Pickles then questions why Mr. Peanutbutter thought she would like Joey. Joey then tells Pickles he doesn't want to be here either. Pickles then suggests they just tell Mr. Peanutbutter they have formed an emotional connection and are going to have sex. Joey asks why don't they just say they had sex. Pickles says lying is what got them into this mess in the first place. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Paige and Max the story about his and Pickles plan to be even with each other due to his infidelity and Max tells him Pickles and Joey are in love. Mr. Peanutbutter then questions this. Max tells him Pickles flirts with Joey and follows him across the restaurant. Paige asks why would Pickles fall for a dashing young Joey when she has sweet, dependable, and boring Mr. Peanutbutter. Paige says she only tolerates him for work otherwise she can't stand him. Max counters no she is in love with him even though she'd never admitted it to herself. Paige questions about the boy. Max says sure he puts on a good front and puts up a good fight but if Pickles were to confess her love it would drop his heart down an elevator shaft and bring it back up to his throat. Mr. Peanutbutter says he's pretty sure they hate each other. The reporters then bring their attention back to Sarah Lynn and BoJack's relationship with her and whether it was inappropriate. Mr. Peanutbutter tells them they were thicker than thieves, in fact, they were thieves—and tells the reporters about the time BoJack and Sarah Lynn broke into his and Diane's home and stole their clothes. He also tells them how Diane never got her jacket back and tells them they should ask her about it. Pickles and Joey come to Mr. Peanutbutter's table and they announce that they have developed feelings for each other and are now going to make love. Mr. Peanutbutter tells them that's great seeing that's just what they wanted. In BoJack's office, Diane, BoJack, Princess Carolyn continue to make a list of all of BoJack's past wrongdoings on two whiteboards. BoJack says they are not going to figure this out tonight and maybe he should go to the cast party. He is interrupted by Diane getting a phone call from Paige asking if she knows BoJack and what night she saw BoJack with Sarah Lynn. Diane then pretends to have sliced her finger in a bagel guillotine and says she requires medical attention and then hangs up on Paige. Diane then tells BoJack and Princess Carolyn the story the reporters are trying to cover is about BoJack and Sarah Lynn. At Elefino, Pickles and Joey finish having sex in the meat locker. Pickles tells Joey she will see him later and he puts his hoodie on her shoulders when he realizes she is shivering. Joey then apologizes for being awful to Pickles earlier and says since Mr. Peanutbutter has been such a good friend it would be weird having sex with his fiance but once they were in it it felt like "two naked hearts raw and exposed but safe in the home they found in each other." Joey then wishes Pickles best of luck with the wedding and that he hopes to have what Pickles has with Mr. Peanutbutter. Joey then says he can't even imagine getting married right now and that he can't even commit to a social media director. Pickles questions why not and Joey tells her he has a hard time because he has trouble finding someone who gets his brand. Pickles asks, "sexy?" Joey tells her that's exactly right and she totally gets him. He then tells her if she knows someone who would be good for the job to let him know. She promises to let him know and hands him his jacket back. Joey then talks about boarding his plane alone to go on tour and says his gate number so he doesn't forget it as he leaves the kitchen. Pickles then sadly says goodbye to him as she looks through the window. In BoJack's office, Princess Carolyn says they can find some way to spin the Sarah Lynn story so BoJack looks good. Diane asks what are they spinning. She goes on to say that BoJack went on a drug bender with Sarah Lynn and at some point, they split up and she died. Princess Carolyn says if BoJack wants them to help he needs to tell them what's coming. Diane then says the first thing she thought when she heard Sarah Lynn died was how sad it was BoJack had to find her like that. Princess Carolyn says "poor BoJack" should be the angle. Diane goes on to say she kept thinking about it. Sarah Lynn died of a heroin overdose and BoJack had BoJack brand heroin in his glove compartment. She then asks BoJack if he gave it to Sarah Lynn and BoJack admits he did. Diane then asks if BoJack left her with the heroin and BoJack admits he was with her up until the time she died in the planetarium and that he left and came back and pretended he had found Sarah Lynn that way. Princess Carolyn asks if the reporters know that and BoJack responds he doesn't know how they could as he covered his tracks. Diane asks how he covered his tracks but they are interrupted by a knock on the door. A student tells BoJack they are doing end of the year superlatives and it would be cool if BoJack came out and read some. BoJack shuts the door and tells Diane and Princess Carolyn he is trying to figure things out and he wants just this one night with his students as this was supposed to be a celebration. BoJack goes out and gives thanks to the students for a great semester and announces the superlatives. He then tells them they should cherish their time in college as it does not last forever. At Elefino, a diner approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and says the combination of lazy Susans and small plates has made dining fun again. Max then says it's tragic Pickles and Pogo love each other but she's promised to another. Mr. Peanutbutter says yes, she is engaged to him. Paige then asks if Mr. Peanutbutter's ex-wife regularly consumes bagels and Mr. Peanutbutter finally snaps and tells the reporters to mind their own business. He defends BoJack saying he's a good guy and that the reporters have no idea how torn up BoJack was over Sarah Lynn's death and he's not going to help them with their take-down piece. Mr. Peanutbutter goes on to tell the reporters that when BoJack was drunk he told him that he was with Sarah Lynn when she died at the planetarium and he was the one who gave her the heroin. He then says BoJack never told anyone this because he's modest. Outside of Elefino, Paige expresses excitement to Max about their story coming together. Paige then says she thinks their story is about wrapped up. Paige says she better get back to the office and get started on writing. Max then asks about establishing a larger pattern of behavior saying they haven't heard from their contact at the rehabilitation center or the New Mexico girl. Paige tells him he was right their story was always about Sarah Lynn. Max asks if she thinks they ought to keep working together and Paige replies she ought to get married. Max tries to confess his love to Paige she gets into her taxi and she responds everyone loves her because she's Paige Sinclair. In his office, BoJack then asks what he's supposed to do when the story comes out. Princess Carolyn says he'll release a statement saying how sorry he is about certain parts of the story but other parts of the story aren't true. She then goes on to say that in everyone's head BoJack has apologized for the really bad stuff without legally implicating himself. BoJack then asks if that works and Princess Carolyn says all the time. Diane then asks why Princess Carolyn is telling BoJack to lie. Princess Carolyn says that this BoJack is good. She says this is working, but it's so precarious. BoJack questions if he'll lose his job at Wesleyan saying that has nothing to do with this. Diane tells him he's about to be pushed out of a plane and Princess Carolyn and BoJack are talking about ways to get back on the plan but they can't because the plane is gone. Princess Carolyn counters she is speaking in absolutes and they can wriggle their way out of this. BoJack tells Diane he's asking her for help because this job is his lifeline. Diane tells him he should do the hard thing and be honest. She tells him things will get worse before they get better but he won't have to spend the rest of his life waiting for the other shoe to drop. BoJack then gets a call from Paige who asks him questions about Sarah Lynn saying they are running a story about Sarah Lynn and his relationship with her next Thursday. BoJack denies the allegations against him. After BoJack hangs up Diane asks him what happened to being honest. He says he didn't think it would happen so fast. Princess Carolyn says they have a week to plan in order to minimize the damage. Diane says she no longer wants any part in this as she has her book to write as she leaves the office. At Elefino, Pickles tells Mr. Peanutbutter she and Joey had sex so now she and Mr. Peanutbutter are even and everything can go back to normal. Mr. Peanutbutter starts to say they should set a date for the wedding but he is interrupted by Pickles telling him about the job opportunity with Joey Pogo. She tells him she has to leave tonight and could be gone a while. Pickles tells him she is so confused. Mr. Peanutbutter encourages her to seek out the job opportunity and go on Joey's tour. She asks if they can plan the wedding when she comes back and he sadly tells her sure they can as it sounds like a good compromise. Pickles excitedly says she has to go and gives Mr. Peanutbutter a final hug and kiss thanking him for everything before running off. In BoJack's office, Princess Carolyn asks him what he has written for his apology. BoJack reads what he has written and says there is no way to not sound insincere. BoJack then says Wesleyan and rehab were supposed to be fresh starts for him. He goes on to say no matter how many fresh starts he gets there is always the same ending—everything falls apart and he ends up alone. Princess Carolyn then tells him she's still here. BoJack then questions why. She says she doesn't know it's probably because she's a fool and he was her first client. She says she has loved BoJack for twenty-five years and when she tells her daughter the story of the great love of her life she wants it to have a happy ending. BoJack asks if it's possible letting him go is the happy ending. She tells him she has gone with him this far "sunk cost and all that." BoJack then says Diane is right and he needs to take responsibility. BoJack says he wants to so that Princess Carolyn can tell her daughter she helped him do the right thing. BoJack tells her he's looking forward to it. She then asks if he's sure. He hesitates and then says no. She laughs at this. The episode ends with BoJack shutting out the lights and leaving his office for the night. Cast Trivia * All of the entries on the list of bad things done by BoJack on the whiteboard: ** Penny ([[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]]) ** Abandoned/wrestled Herb ([[The Telescope|''The Telescope]]) ** Stole Hollywood "D" (''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'') ** Closed all-you-can-eat fro-yo place ** Didn't Act in Secretariat ** Tanked Ethan Around (twice) ** Got Dr. Champ fired ** Blew up taffy factory (''Fish Out Of Water'') ** Ruined lizard funeral (''Free Churro'') ** Made fun of Katy from Spanish 1 (flashback in A Horse Walks into a Rehab) ** Lied about "getting" Radiohead ** Pretended giant Todd head was a passenger for the carpool lane ** Took muffins from Navy Seal (''BoJack Hates the Troops'') ** Slept with _____ and ghosted her ** Hit deer with car (''After the Party'') ** Broke into Nixon Library (''The Shot'') ** Ruined Integrity of Booty Academy (''The Judge'') ** Threw up on Elle Fanning in bounce house (referenced in Best Thing That Ever Happened) ** Stole Daniel Radcliffe's fruit basket ** Habitual bad tipper ** Lied about dating Natalie Portman ** Scott Wolf vendetta (likely due to the 1994 Animal Choice Awards, Hank After Dark) ** Sneezed on Marisa Tomei (referenced multiple times throughout the series) ** Keyed Kenan Thompson's Kia ** Fobbed Elon Muskrat's Tesla ** Gina (''The Showstopper'') ** SARAH LYNN (written in large font after erasing much of the board to make room) * Entries added to the list by Todd: ** Slept with Emily (''Love And/Or Marriage'')'' ** Destroyed Rock Opera ([[Zoës and Zeldas|''Zoës and Zeldas]]) ** Left me in Prison (''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'') * Entries added by Diane: ** Fired me while writing your book (''One Trick Pony'') ** Broke into my house and made a mess and stole my favorite jacket ([[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]]) ** Also took my scarf! ([[The Face of Depression|''The Face of Depression]]) ** Told Mr. Peanutbutter about "Cry-Anne" * Pickles mentions that her favorite recording artist is Lo-Fi Chill-Hop Beats to study/relax to, referencing a popular YouTube livestream that has been streaming music non-stop since August 22, 2018. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6